


Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Future Fic, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, hell yeah???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “They’re so small and cute and-”“They’d look good wrapped around your cock?”Atsumu and Nishinoya meet again in a bar.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Miya Atsumu/Nishinoya Yuu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Past Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kinda thing so YEET
> 
> PWP but maybe a liTTLE PLOT, idek

Atsumu was sitting on the stool, shaking the ice in his drink to mix up the concoction he ordered from the bartender before downing it in one go. He needed it anyways, having just broken up with his boyfriend of two years. Sakusa. That bastard.

After two whole years, Sakusa had finally had enough of Atsumu’s dirty habits of leaving clothes all over the floor, throwing food wrappers on the counters when he woke up late and didn’t have time to eat, sleeping on the bed when he was all sweaty from volleyball and other unhygienic things (it was also because Sakusa also fell out of love with him, but Atsumu didn’t talk about that). The former Itachiyama player then proceeded to kick him out, in fact quite literally, and called him a dirty rat. Atsumu was lucky he was rich and rented out a new apartment, or else he’d be on the streets like a real rat. But right now he needed to relieve some stress and the whole sad thing from his brain.

“Another shot please,” the setter yelled to the bartender, who chuckled.

“Aren’t you supposed to be keeping in shape, Atsumu-san?” the young man asked. The setter was a regular at this bar, so the majority of the employees remembered him. He didn’t though.

“Whatever, I’m not feeling so great right now,” Atsumu muttered, signaling for the bartender to get him a drink.

“Don’t come back angry like last time then,” the young guy shrugged, recalling the time the blond guy yelled at him for not refusing him drinks.

“Yeah yeah, I literally feel like shit right now, just give it to me.”

The bartender hummed and nodded before gathering the ingredients for the drink that Atsumu had ordered.

The silence went on for a while for the setter, the chattering all background noise for him when a ding interrupted it, meaning someone had entered the bar. Normally Atsumu would just ignore it, but this time he had a weird urge to turn to look so he did. When he saw the guy who walked in, it felt as if he’d been hit by a wave.

It was Karasuno’s former libero, still sporting the same spiked up hair with the blond tuft in the center. Definitely unforgettable.

However, instead of his usual cheerful and loud persona that he had the last time they had a match against each other, the libero wore a scowl and he looked mad, but at the same time dejected, head facing down. It reminded Atsumu of himself at the moment. 

“Long time no see, libero-kun,” the setter greeted.

The dual haired man’s head snapped up. “Miya Atsumu?”

“Yup, it’s me,” Atsumu laughed, patting the seat next to him. “C’mere, uh-.”

“Nishinoya Yuu,” the libero said, giving him a weak smile as he headed over to the setter.

“Yuu-kun,” Atsumu started, “where’s your samurai boyfriend?”

The last time the setter had seen Nishinoya, he was also totally with that samurai dude who was Karasuno’s ace. They had practically been making out and the libero had been clinging on his boyfriend when the match was over. The two were stuck to the hip, and it was kinda disgusting in a way, but also kinda cute. The setter had envied them, honestly.

But at this time, that didn’t seem to be the case. Atsumu undoubtedly hit the libero’s nerve, watching as Nishinoya grimaced.

“We broke up,” the libero said, confirming the setter’s thoughts. “He couldn’t do long distance.”

“You’re just in Tokyo though,” Atsumu said, confused at the explanation. “If he’s in Miyagi, isn’t the trip like only three hours or something?”

“No, _he’s_ here, in Tokyo,” Nishinoya rectified. “I just came back from Greece. Really cool country.”

“Woah, Greece?” the setter said in awe, grabbing his drink that finally arrived and sipping it. “You went that far?”

“Yeah, don’t you follow me on social media?” the libero said teasingly, feigning hurt. “I follow you, y’know?”

Nishinoya placed his hand on the counter, another supporting his chin. His fingers tapped on the smooth surface as he ordered a drink. They were still small and slender, like the last time Atsumu saw them. So cute...

“Hey, are you listening to me?” the libero said, bringing the setter back to reality.

“What is it?” Atsumu asked, trying to focus on Nishinoya’s eyes. It was hard when his tiny hands were just so distracting.

“I asked if you know anywhere I can stay for a while for cheap,” the libero said, flattening both of his palms onto the counter. “I’m almost like a foreigner ‘cause I haven’t been back to Japan since forever, and I dunno where to stay. I’m still living with Asahi and it’s kinda weird.”

“So that’s samurai guy’s name,” Atsumu hummed, his eyes lingering at libero’s hands. “I dunno myself, I’m rich.”

“Nevermind then, rich guy,” Nishinoya said, waving his hand in front of himself dismissively. “And why’d ya keep staring at my hands?”

_Oh so he noticed…_

“They’re just so small and cute and-”

“They’d look good around your cock?” the libero finished, looking kinda proud of himself before downing his drink. What the fuck?

“Not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess,” Atsumu shrugged, taking another sip of the concoction in front of him. “Aren’t ya gonna ask if I’m single or something?”

“Nah, saw this article,” the libero chuckled, plucking his phone out of his pocket and showing the setter said article. The heading wrote, ‘MSBY Black Jackals’ Miya Atsumu Literally Kicked Out of His Home?’.

“So you actually follow news about me?” Atsumu asked, amused but also pissed that someone caught that scene on camera. He was gonna sue them somehow.

“The whole league! I still love volleyball even if I don’t play it anymore,” Nishinoya smiled brightly. He looked much better than when he had first arrived. 

“Must be nice,” the setter replied, eventually downing down his own drink, even though he wanted to save it by sipping it little by little. Suddenly a small hand gripped his wrist, and when Atsumu looked up, he was met with sharp, brown eyes. They had a mischievous glint to them, as if doing something naughty. No, they were definitely indicating that.

“Follow me to the bathroom,” Nishinoya said hushedly, gliding his hands on the setter’s cheek and winking before rushing to the bathroom. Atsumu gulped, surprisingly flustered. What was happening right now?

The setter obviously did as the tiny libero commanded, beelining to the only bathroom in the whole bar and locking the door. There in front of him stood Nishinoya, tongue poking out through his lips as he looked at the setter hungrily.

“You sure about this, right?” the libero asked for verification, taking a step closer to the Atsumu, trailing a hand down sensuously. 

The setter bit his lip and nodded. “Just do it.”

Nishinoya smirked and soon his hands were on his zipper, deftly undoing them before looping his slim fingers through the belt loops and slowly pulling them down. The libero then cupped his hands on the growing bulge through the fabric, squeezing lightly, earning a moan from Atsumu.

“You’re pretty big,” Nishinoya commented. “Maybe bigger than Asahi?”

“Really? That guy looks hella big.”

“I mean, he _is_ big, just thought you might be bigger.”

“Just shut up and continue.”

The libero complied happily, stroking Atsumu’s dick until his briefs were uncomfortably tight around it. The setter was panting by the time Nishinoya pulled down the last layer of clothing down his thighs, revealing his red hard-on as he leaned against the wall.

“Woah,” the libero gasped, eyes widening as he wrapped one hand around the thick member, fingers barely touching. Hell, if the angle wasn’t right, they didn’t, and it was hot as fuck.

“Go on,” Atsumu advocated, holding onto the libero’s shoulder. 

Nishinoya just hummed a response before removing his hand from the setter’s cock and spitting on his hands and rubbing them together. Then, the libero set one hand back on, as if to test the feeling, and started moving his hands at a slow pace, hardening his grip slightly before pushing back. Once he became more confident, Nishinoya placed another hand on his dick, repeating the same actions, kneeling down on one knee on a more comfortable position. Atsumu groaned a line of curses, gripping hard on the libero’s shoulders as he went faster and faster.

“Oh fuck,” the setter breathed and closed his eyes, pleasure taking over him, pooling in his stomach. “I’m gonna-”

Nishinoya grinned and thumbed the slit without a warning, resulting in Atsumu coming in the libero's hands that had found their way around the tip of his dick. Some of it was even on Nishinoya's face, sliding down his cheek and leaving a trail behind. When the setter opened his eyes, he found the libero lapping the seed off his hands with his tongue as if it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. If Nishinoya was trying to be seductive, it worked because Atsumu spurted out his remaining seed once more unto the contrasting dark ground.

“That’s gross,” the libero observed as he sucked the last drops of cum off his fingers, a satisfied expression on his face. The fucking audacity.

“Talk to yourself,” Atsumu said, pulling up his underwear and his pants before zipping them up. “Did you really just eat it all?”

“Asahi liked that,” Nishinoya shrugged, heading to the sink to wash the leftover seed on his face with water. 

“It’s kinda hot,” the setter admitted.

Suddenly the door opened with a swing, revealing Asahi, who looked frantically between the only two in the bathroom.

“Nishinoya?” the ex squeaked. His face was pretty misleading.

“Asahi-san,” the libero smiled. “What’s up?”

“I'm sorry, let's get back together.”

“Um,” Atsumu blinked. “What the hell? How’d you get in anyways?”

“The door must’ve been busted,” Asahi said. “Yuu, wait, don’t go-”

“Hmm, how about no? I have somewhere to go now,” Nishinoya said sweetly as he slid his hands into Atumu’s. “Let’s go _babe_.”

“But-”

“Asahi-san, you gave up on our relationship because of distance! Again! I respect your decision to break up with me, and we’re still friends, but I can’t stay with you anymore. This is the fifth time you’ve broken up with me over the same thing. See you later.”

Asahi was speechless and looked like he was about to break out into a sob, and Nishinoya had a way-too-guilty look on his face, so Atsumu just pulled the libero out of the bathroom. 

“So you’re staying at my place?” the setter asked, changing the situation up a bit. “That’s pretty fast into the relationship, isn’t it?”

“If you have a home, you rat,” Nishinoya snickered softly before looking up at him. “Thanks.”

“No problem, you can thank me with another round at my apartment.”

“Oh so _that’s_ your ulterior motive!”

“Why else, Yuu-kun?”

“No idea.”

In the end, it was a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I cant think of why sakusa would break up with Atsumu bc i suck so I did the most basic thing ever LOL
> 
> You know what, im not sure if ill ever write smut again, but i tried. Maybe if i gain confidence one day. maybe.


End file.
